Charmed
by mauree
Summary: What happens when are fav. bad guy Draco and our fav. good guy Harry find out a secret that they both share. Then when a prophessy makes them fight for the same girl. Who'll win? Rated T for now. HG. Dnew girl? Gets better as story goes on.
1. strange dreams

Charmed

Jasmine looked over at the man standing next to her, her brother. He was holding the small, helpless child in his arms known to them as their sister. He was looking over the cliff, past the rather large body of water, and right at the sunset. They always watched the sunset whenever they couldn't get their sister to fall asleep. They would sit their watching it, holding her, and Jasmine singing in her angelic voice until sleep finally overtook the small child of eight.

She watched her brother closely. He was strong, yet soft with them. To her he could do almost anything. Her brother had raised them ever since their parent's death. Even though he was older than her, he listened and did what she told him. She was in charge of him, due to an ancient magic.

"I think that it's time to go and find them." She said. He turned to her, looking in her eyes. "Yah, I think your right." He paused, and then added. "I just hope that their ready."

"Their ready, trust me, no one knows them better than I do." She answered without taking her eyes off of the sunset that they were currently watching.

Draco woke suddenly from a dream he had. It was the dream that he always had. There was this beautiful woman. Long brown hair, big blue eyes, and porcelain colored skin. She was covered only with fire, dirt, and water, while the wind blue through her hair.

He looked down and realized that he was only covered by water. As he looked around, he saw three stones. One read, one blue, and one brown. He looked up at the beautiful woman again; he suddenly wanted her so bad he couldn't see straight.

Then she opened her mouth to say something and he woke, every time. He was so frustrated that he could never get closer or hear what she said.

Draco realized that it was just a silly dream and he had other things to be dealing with. Like the war, Voldermort, Death Eaters, and how to get away from them. He truly didn't want it, none of it, he hated killing people and seeing Dumbledore did was the last straw. That night of the old mans death he lay awake in his bed thinking. _I can't do this, it's just not me. I know I am not a great person, but I don't have that much in me. I need to get away from this. But how? _Draco asked himself, and then the answer hit him. The Order.

He had also realized that they would hate him and probably never trust him. But he had no other choice. He had to do what he had to do. What Draco didn't realize was that there were two other people in the world waking up to the same dream also.


	2. introductions and old faces

Charmed

Jasmine looked over at the man standing next to her, her brother. He was holding the small, helpless child in his arms known to them as their sister. He was looking over the cliff, past the rather large body of water, and right at the sunset. They always watched the sunset whenever they couldn't get their sister to fall asleep. They would sit their watching it, holding her, and Jasmine singing in her angelic voice until sleep finally overtook the small child of eight.

She watched her brother closely. He was strong, yet soft with them. To her he could do almost anything. Her brother had raised them ever since their parent's death. Even though he was older than her, he listened and did what she told him. She was in charge of him, due to an ancient magic.

"I think that it's time to go and find them." She said. He turned to her, looking in her eyes. "Yah, I think your right." He paused, and then added. "I just hope that their ready."

"Their ready, trust me, no one knows them better than I do." She answered without taking her eyes off of the sunset that they were currently watching.

Draco woke suddenly from a dream he had. It was the dream that he always had. There was this beautiful woman. Long brown hair, big blue eyes, and porcelain colored skin. She was covered only with fire, dirt, and water, while the wind blue through her hair.

He looked down and realized that he was only covered by water. As he looked around, he saw three stones. One read, one blue, and one brown. He looked up at the beautiful woman again; he suddenly wanted her so bad he couldn't see straight.

Then she opened her mouth to say something and he woke, every time. He was so frustrated that he could never get closer or hear what she said.

Draco realized that it was just a silly dream and he had other things to be dealing with. Like the war, Voldermort, Death Eaters, and how to get away from them. He truly didn't want it, none of it, he hated killing people and seeing Dumbledore did was the last straw. That night of the old mans death he lay awake in his bed thinking. _I can't do this, it's just not me. I know I am not a great person, but I don't have that much in me. I need to get away from this. But how? _Draco asked himself, and then the answer hit him. The Order.

He had also realized that they would hate him and probably never trust him. But he had no other choice. He had to do what he had to do. What Draco didn't realize was that there were two other people in the world waking up to the same dream also.

Draco looked at the fire place; it was placed exactly in the middle of the wall in his room. It was a rather large fire place; it could fit three people standing straight up in it. He always used it for floowing. He didn't like using the others in his house, they weren't large enough.

He knew the destination that he needed to go to, and he knew what waited for him there. He knew that they would always hate him, never trust him, and possibly they might not even help him. But he had no other choice. He had to do what he had to do.

He walked toward the fireplace, grabbed some flew powder, and threw it into the fireplace; he quickly stepped in and called out the words, "Headmistress' Office".

Jasmine walked into the castle, she had never been there before. But she had heard about it all her life, from her father and mother. They had gone there as children and were taught under, as her father liked to call him, 'the greatest wizard of our time', Albus Dumbledore.

She would love to have met Dumbledore, but he had died a few years earlier. She walked up to a gargoyle, waved her hand and it jumped aside, and stone steps standing behind it. Her, her brother, James, and her sister Janey, all made their way up the stairs. She knocked on a door, and then before anyone could answer she waved her arm and the door swung open.

She saw an older woman, with a stern face sitting behind a desk on the other side of the room. There was a man with a worn face, and sandy blonde hair sitting in a chair opposite him. Sitting next to him was a man, about her age, with brown hair and curious scare on his face. Next to him were two red headed people, one man, very tall looking (even though he was sitting) and woman about the same age with long hair. Next to her was another girl about their age with curly brown hair.

As she walked in with her siblings following close behind her, all the occupants of the room quickly stood up with their wands facing her. They all looked at her with hate in their eyes. She knew why though. To them she looked as if she was using dark magic. Also the fact that she was wearing a black cloak and looking just like a death eater.

Realizing this she quickly took off the cloak. Showing her face, made two people in the room drop their wands; the man with the scare, and the red head girl. They looked at her like she was a ghost she quickly smiled. Everyone looked at her without saying a word. Then from the corner of her eye she saw something stir. She looked and saw a picture, with an old man, with a long whit beard sitting in it.

He looked at her smiling, his eyes twinkling, then said, "I was wondering when you were finally going to come." She looked at him knowing who it was. Albus Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" The man with the scare asked.

Before she could answer Albus answered for her. "She is Jasmine Garant. She is a very special person and a guest here. I have been waiting for her for about ten years."

"Miss Garant?" The stern faced woman asked. "You're Miss Garant?"

"Why, yes I am." She answered with her southern accent. Everyone, at that time had dropped their hands to the side still holding their wands.

"Miss Grant, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Professor McGonagall. Or well, now Headmistress McGonagall. You can call me Minerva." The stern faced woman told her.

"Wait what is going on here?" The scared man asked.

"You will find out soon, wind." Jasmine answered. Then turning back to the woman she said, "It's very nice to meet you Minerva," she turned to the picture with the man in it, "and Dumbledore, I presume?" The man nodded. "Now, for all you who don't know me, I am Jasmine Garant. This," she said while gesturing to her siblings, "is my sister, Janet Garant, but we call her Janey, and this is my brother James Garant. You can all call me Jas, except, you two." She said while pointing to the red headed woman and the scared man. "I have a different name for you two."

They man and woman looked at each other. Then back to her. Not knowing what to say the scared boy finally got out, "What?"

"Never you mind, you will know what I mean soon enough. But for now I wouldn't mind knowing your names."

"Well," the red head woman said, "I am Ginny Weasley, and this is Harry Potter." She said while pointing at the scared boy. Then while pointing out the sandy hair man she said, "And this is Remus Lupin, Ronald Weasley, my brother, and Hermione Granger." She said while pointing everyone out.

Jasmine nodded her head at everyone then Minerva finally said, "Are Ginny and Harry the two?"

Jasmine looked at the woman then said, "They are the two of four. One of the four hasn't joined us yet but will soon, very soon. And my brother is one also."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess I better tell you all then. I would like a seat and a cup of tea first, though." She stated.

Remus quickly moved and offered her his seat. She nodded her thanks and sat. She looked at everyone still standing then asked, "Well, are you all going to sit or not?"

Everyone quickly sat down then as a house elf appeared holding her cup of tea; she took it and started with the story.

"Well, have any of you ever heard of the elemental powers?" She asked, when everyone nodded she followed on with the story. "Well, there are four powers, as you all know, Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Three people in this room make up three of the four powers. I am, what would you call it, the controller?"

Everyone was quiet trying to take in all of this information. Then Harry finally asked, "Who? Who are they, and what is the controller?"

"You, Miss Weasley, my brother and a fourth that aren't here yet. And the controller, me, I have all your powers put together." Everyone just stared at her. "Okay, nobody can control you four. Not one person or being on earth or in the universe at all. Except, me and God. And I only answer to God. I have all power over you. If I tell you to do something you will do it, no matter what. Do you understand?"

"So you're telling us that we are really powerful and only answer to you, practically?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty much." Jasmine answered.

"So what are we?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine responded.

"Like, am I Earth or what?" She asked, looking rather excited.

"

Oh, you are fire. Harry here is wind, and my brother here is earth. The fourth, which should join us in about a minute or so, is water."

"

Who is it?" Harry asked.

"You'll see." Jasmine answered.

Then before anyone else could say anything the fireplace roared and green flames emitted from it. Then there was a figure. A tall man with blonde hair slicked back. He walked out of the fireplace, dusted himself off then looked at all the people in the room. He knew everyone in the room except, a man a few years older than him, a small child, and a beautiful woman sitting in a chair.

When his eyes finally fell on her his mouth fell open and he immediately made his way over to her forgetting everyone else in the room, until Potter drew his wand and pointed it directly at his neck. He stopped and not taking his eyes off of the woman, he said, "Potter, nice to see you again."

Harry looked at him then said, "Malfoy what are you doing here?"


	3. The whole truth and nothing but it

Charmed

Ignoring the question, Draco kept his eyes on the woman. She was so beautiful, young, and familiar. _She would be good for my collection. _He thought thinking of all the women he had been with. But as he tried to think he found he couldn't. Something in his mind was making him lust after this woman.

He was so concentrated on her that he didn't even realize that anyone was talking to him. "I said, what are you doing here? Do you have a death wish, because I would love to kill you?"

Draco was about to respond when someone else spoke up. "You will not hurt him." The voice was beautiful and flowed like honey. Then he realized who the owner of the voice was and immediately walked over to her, forgetting the wand that was on his neck.

He walked over to her extended his hand, softly took hers in his, and placed the smallest kiss on it. He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly let her hand slip out of his. He stood up straight and asked her, "Who are you? If you don't mind me asking."

She looked deep into his eyes, his beautiful gray eyes, before answering. "I am Jasmine Garant. And you are?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Smooth, Malfoy, now, do you want to answer me or do you want me to Avada Kedravra you?" Harry interrupted.

"Potter, you want to know why I am here." Draco asked, looking back at Harry and then to everyone else in the room. "Fine I'll tell you. Believe it or not I…" Draco took a deep breathe, finding it very difficult to say what he need to say. "I…need your help."

Everyone just looked at him before half the people in the room started laughing. "You…need…our…help?" Ginny got out between laughs.

Draco didn't answer he just looked down at his feet. Then after the laughter died down Ron spoke up, "And how are we supposed to know that you aren't lying just to get information for all of your Death Eater friends."

Once again Draco wasn't able to answer the question because Jasmine spoke up for him, "I'll answer that for you." Draco whipped his head around to see Jasmine, now standing and walking over to him. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Tell me why you're here."

Without hesitation he answered, "I need the Order's help. I have been trying to get away from the Death Eaters and Voldermort for years now. I didn't know who else to turn to." He asked himself, _where did all that come from._

She smiled, then turning around to face everyone else, she said, "You can trust him, he's okay."

"How do we know that we can even trust your story? It was a bit far fetched." Ron asked.

"I will prove it to you." Looking at Harry she said, "Harry, tell me your worst fear."

Before Harry could answer Hermionie beat him to it, "Well, everyone knows that, its dementors.

"Losing anyone else that I love." He answered as soon as Hermionie finished talking.

Everyone was quiet, and was now looking at Harry. No one expected that.

"Do you want more proof?" Jasmine asked.

"No need for anymore proof, I will tell them." Dumbledore said.

Everyone turned to the picture that Dumbledore was sitting in. "She is telling the truth. Trust me. I am the one who told her parents.

No one said anything for a while. Jasmine sat back down and Draco leaned against the desk next to her, staring at her. "I have a question." He asked. "What are all of you talking about?"

Harry wanted to tell him to stuff it, but didn't. He was still too shocked to say anything. Jasmine looked at him and told him what she had told the others earlier. By the end of the story, Draco was trying to not let his mouth fall open, James and Janey had took seats next to their sister, and all the others were just listening quietly.

"And you are water." She finished, telling him the story like it was something she did everyday, telling someone that they had more power than most people could even comprehend.

He looked at her and honestly answered, "I think I believe you. The only thing that I don't get is if I have these powers, then how come I have never been able to use them yet?"

"I, nor my mother, have ever let you use them."

"Your mother?" Harry asked.

"Yes, when I was young my mother received my powers for me. She was supposed to hold them for me until I was old enough for them. She was not allowed to use them unless an emergency. But I got the powers sooner than I should have."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because my mother passed away eight years ago. When she died, I automatically got my powers. My father had to watch over me until I was fifteen. When I was fifteen, I had full control of my powers. I still don't know how it happened; I just woke up one day and felt so powerful it scared me. Then I could do things that I had never been able to do before. And the scariest part was that at all times of the day or night, I knew where every single one of you four were, what you were thinking and what you were feeling.

It took me three years before I could perfect the art of blocking all of that out of my head but I did. I'll tell you what. Feeling Harry and Draco's feelings at the same time is hard to do. I even tried to kill myself before, because I was so depressed."

No one said anything. Both Harry and Draco knew how bad she must have had it. They could barely take their pain, and it was their life. They shot quick glances at each other then at the floor then back at her. '_She shouldn't have had to go through that.' _Draco thought, '_She's too, too…What is she exactly? Young? No she couldn't be older than I am. Innocent? I wouldn't know that or not._

Jasmine looked at him while he thought. She could tell that he was confused. "I'm sorry. I think I gave you all this too fast. I should have waited before telling you." She paused, gave a look at Dumbledore who nodded his head, she took a deep breath and went on, "But now that you know we must get started on your training."

Everyone brought their attention back to her. "Training?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, training, did you think that you would just get your powers and know how to use them all in one day?" A new voice asked. Everyone turned their heads to look James. It was the first time that he had spoken since they had shown up.

"James, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes." James answered.

"Look, you have probably known this, what, half your life? We just found this out, please give us a break. I have never even heard of these powers, except for in stories, so please; forgive us if we seem a bit shocked."

James just sat still staring at him not saying a word. He didn't want to get his sister mad, he knew what she could do when she was mad, and he didn't feel like dealing with her.

"Well, I will give you five hours to go collect clothing and whatever else you might need. Bring clothes for summer and winter days. I will meet you here."

"Wait, how long are we going to be gone and where are we going?" Harry asked.

We will be gone for one spring," she nodded at Draco, "One summer," she nodded at Ginny, "One fall," she looked at her brother," and one winter," she finished looking at Harry.

"We are going to be gone a year?" Ginny asked.

"No, it will seem like a year to us but not to anyone else, maybe a few weeks to everyone else. You see we will be in a parallel universe. You will understand at the end of our training." She paused. "Now I have business to attend to before we leave." She turned to leave her sibling's following behind her. "Oh, and if you don't show up, I know where you will be." With that she walked out of the room, leaving behind the very confused people.


	4. Friendship? Love?

Charmed

4

The next 'year' went by fast. Her first season was summer. She spent the whole time with Ginny, teaching, talking, and showing her everything she need to. Ginny was smart but it took her longer to learn things than she expected. She sent her home after she was done.

The next season was fall. She spent the whole time with her brother teaching him what ever she hadn't taught him yet. He was a faster learner than Ginny and didn't need as much training as the others did.

Her winter was spent with Harry. He was unbelievable. If he wanted to accomplish something he did it. He worked hard and loved doing it. She sent him home on the last day of winter and got ready for her spring.

She spent the whole spring with Draco. It was just them, no one else. He was smart, fast, a good learner, and very good company. They became close and could even call each other friends. She felt more comfortable around him than any of the others.

Jasmine was walking by herself the last night there when she felt a small rain drop on her face. She looked up to the sky and felt a few more. Before she could turn she felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulders.

"Why are you mad?" She asked.

"What makes you think I'm mad?" Draco responded.

"The fact that you're making it rain. You have only made it rain once before and that was when you were mad."

"Well, for your information, I am not mad. I'm just, well, I mean," He paused trying to find the words he was looking for. "We're going back tomorrow and that means that it isn't going to be just us anymore. You know how they hate me and now they will all trust you because Harry and Ginny trust you. They will never trust me like that."

"Why do you care what they think?" She was now facing him looking into those gray eyes that she loved and spent the last so many months staring into.

"Because if they don't trust me then they will never let us be together." He told her.

"Are you saying that you want us to be together?" She asked, still looking into his eyes.

"More than I want anything." He answered and before she could say anything he kissed her. At first it was a soft kiss but it grew harder and more passionate by every second. They finally pulled away when they both needed air.

"I think I want to be with you too." She paused. "Why do you care what they think anyway? They trust me and I trust you, that's all that matters."

"No, you don't understand. They have…" He started but she cut him off.

"I know, they have hated you and your family forever. Well, they don't even know me, I mean, besides Harry and Ginny, none of them know me. So why would they even care?"

She looked him straight in the eyes, _how I love those eyes._ She thought.

"All, we need is for scar boy to like you and that's it. They'll all like you, or at least look after you because of him. We won't be able to be together." He turned away from her, not wanting to see the look he new she was giving him.

Then after a few seconds of silence, she spoke, "Well, then it will have to be a secret."

"What?" He asked

"A secret. You know, when the only time we can be together is when no one's around. We'll have to do this until we can get them to trust you again."

He smiled. "I don't care, as long as I can be with you." He then kissed her deeply, wanting her even more now than he wanted her before.

"Well," she said after pulling away, "now we just have to go back."

"But, tonight, it's just us." He said kissing her again on the neck.

She giggled but grabbed his hand and led him back inside.


	5. what only time can bring

Charmed

5

The next morning came to quick for both of them. They had spent the whole night in each others arms, wishing that night never had to end. As they apparated back home they held hands. They immediately dropped each others hands as they seen a room full of people in front of them.

"Jasmine," her brother James called.

"James," she yelled back as she ran to him and gave him a hug. "Now where is my baby sister? I haven't seen her in a while."

"I'm right here." Janet called as she ran toward her sister.

"Janey, oh how I've missed you." She said while hugging her little sister. Then as she let go and stood up she asked, "Now what are all you doing here? I only expected Ginny, Harry, and my brother and sister.

"Well," Harry said, emerging from the small crowd of people, "we knew that you would be coming back, and knowing you like I do, I figured that you would want to get to work right away."

"You thought?" Ginny asked. "More like, we, thought."

"Well, then you both thought right. Just let me go put my stuff away then I will join you. Oh and where should I put my stuff for now?" She asked.

At this point Mrs. Weasley came up saying, "It depends. Are you going to stay at your brother's apartment or here?"

"Well, if you don't mind then I would like to stay here for a few days, until I can find my own apartment."

"Well, of course I don't mind, how about you, Draco?" She asked still with a kind voice.

"Well, I don't have a place but I will also be looking for my own place." He answered.

James, knowing about the hatred between the two families, spoke up, "Well, Draco, you can bunk with me for now, if you want."

Draco answered, "That would be great. But just for a few days."

"You can stay with me as long as you like, and I would also prefer my sister to stay with me too." He said while looking Jas in the eyes.

She sighed then replied, "Fine, I will stay with you too." Then under her breath they heard her mumble something about a over-protective brother.

"Well, I will have the boys go put your stuff in the coat closet for now." Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

As the night went on they informed Jas about the war, what was happening, what had happened, and what they were planning for the future.

Over the next few days Jas and Draco got some what used to the secret. They finally let her brother in on it, and he wasn't happy about it.

"You shouldn't be thinking about a guy right now, there is too much stuff going on right now, that you need to focus on. And this secret, what's that about?"

"First of all, I am not a child, if I want to have a relationship, I will have one. And second of all we have to keep this a secret because we are afraid of what the others will think. Remember they still think he is evil."

"I love you, Jas, and I am just trying to look out for you, I'm still your big brother…"

"I know that you are my big brother but I am not that little girl anymore, look over Janey like that, she still needs it."

"I will support this relationship of yours, and I will also keep it a secret as long as you want me to. But, if I ever see him do something wrong, I will personally take care of him."

She gave him a hug, and then said, "Thank you so much, I love you."

"I love you to. Oh, and I don't think that you should keep this a secret for to long."

"Why?"

"Because they will be pissed when they find out, and the longer you keep from telling them the more pissed their gonna be." He walked out of the room leaving her to her thoughts.

Three months went by like this. They kept the secret and no one ever expected anything. Draco and Jas had both moved into separate apartments, but when no one was around they tended to stay together at hers. They had both begun to sink into this new life and their new routines. Everything went on as normal until one day.

They were all gathered at the burrow for a meeting when something happened. James burst through the door yelling, "Jas, it's happening again, she's having another one."

Jas immediately flew out of the room toward her sister. Everyone followed her wondering what was happening. As they entered the bedroom that her sister had been playing in earlier, they seen a sight they had never seen before.

Right before them was the small, eight year old girl having a seizure. Only it wasn't a seizure.

Jas spoke, "Janey, honey, tell me what you see. Come on, baby, you need to tell me what you see."

Then Janey stopped moving and opened her mouth to speak, "A child important to all will be born, in less than two years. This child will be important in more than one way. It will be born to the elemental goddess, and a elemental god. This child will be important in more than one way."

Then she slowly started to wake up. She looked around confused but then realization took over. "I had another vision didn't I?" She asked.

Jas didn't answer though. She was too shocked by the information that she had just received.

"Jas, are you okay?" Harry asked seeing the scared look on her face. "Jas?"


End file.
